


Once Upon a Time

by SelkieLost



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieLost/pseuds/SelkieLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a mad man. A short drabble at the end of Waters of Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time there was a man. A mad man, an impossible man. A mad man in a blue box who ran through space and time the way the rest of us run through air. He ran and ran and ran. And then, one day, the mad man went mad. He grew angry as good people died horrible deaths on a day that could not be changed. And then he did something that he should never do. He changed a day that could not be changed. He saved people who could not be saved.

A woman stood in the snow outside her house after seventeen months away and looked at him with horror as the mad man told her he was Time Lord Victorious. Fire and victory made him so arrogant. The woman knew and she told him so. No one should have that much power. The woman walked into her empty house and the mad man walked away. The mad man who thought he was God missed the look in her eyes, but he heard her as she proved him wrong.

There are some days everybody wins. There are some days everybody looses. There are some days that cannot be changed. And then there are some days when mad men go mad. But there will always be women who will tell the mad man when he has gone too far. And when he is too wrapped up in fire and victory to listen, they will show him that there are some things that even he can't do.

Once upon a time there was a mad man in a blue box who thought he could rule over time itself.

Once upon a time there was a woman who showed him he was wrong.


End file.
